Amor Incondicional
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Una promesa que hace dudar, si hacerla o no pero que al final es superada por todas las barreras de un amor incondicional


_**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero a Rumiko Takahashi si n.n**_

"_**Amor Incondicional"**_

Era un hermoso día en la época antigua, el grupo de Inuyasha de encontraba en la aldea descansando después de una ardua pelea con Naraku. Decidieron tomar unos días de descanso para poder recuperar las energías necesarias después de las tantas batallas. Mientras que Kagome se iba a su época actual, y como siempre Inuyasha le reprochaba del por que se iba a su época, y como siempre había dos personas quienes veían la escena y suspiraban

-Inuyasha no hagas enojar a la Srta. Kagome- decía el monje Miroku

-feh! No molestes-ignorándolos

- hay Inuyasha déjala que se vaya tranquila

-déjenme- y desapareció del lugar

Entonces nuevamente se quedaban solos y mira a Sango, y esta se para del lugar para seguirla

-hey Sango espérame

-dígame su excelencia...Que necesita- lo mira antes de salir

-te puedo acompañar…-le muestra una sonrisa y eso lo toma como un si

Pero a las afueras de la aldea se encontraba Sango y Miroku sentados en la orilla del río, no tenían mucho que decir. Sango ante la situación se empezó a sentir incomoda ya que Miroku no decía nada. Miroku se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e intento cambiar el ambiente

-emm….sango

-si…-lo mira atentamente

-te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice…en caso de que derrotemos a Naraku

-si, me acuerdo perfectamente-bajando la mirada

-bueno…se que desde ese día hasta ahora hemos pasado por mucho…ambos hemos estado entre la vida y muerte, por eso quiero hacer una promesa entre ambos

-eh, a que se refiere su excelencia…no lo entiendo- tratando de captar lo que dice

-lo que quiero decir es que en caso de que uno de los dos muera el otro tendrá que hacer su vida y ser muy feliz

-pero que esta diciendo su excelencia, no lo hare, a la único persona que amo en este mundo es a usted y si usted muere yo no se que haría sin usted, incluso atentaría mi vida para estar con usted…!lo haría si fuese la ultima opción que me queda¡-llorando amargamente, Miroku miro por unos segundos a su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, lo pensó un poco, la abraza fuertemente pero Sango se paro decidida

-suélteme….-

-pero sango espera

-Kirara vamos- se sube a Kirara y le grita desde arriba- no me busque…quiero estar sola- se aleja del lugar llorando, por que ahora se le ocurre decir eso ella de verdad lo amaba y haría lo posible por estar con el, lo que sea. Se dirige a la aldea de los exterminadores y se quedo hasta tarde, pero sin antes quería estar con su padre

-cuanto tiempo a pasado padre…pareciera que todo fue ayer. Lo recuerdo tal cual paso…pero te prometo que salvare a Kohaku de las manos de Naraku y regresa con el triunfo- le limpia sus lagrimas.

Ya era tarde y Miroku estaba muy preocupado ya que sango no volvía todavía aunque le había dicho que no la buscara aunque siquiera no sabría donde estaba, tenía miles de lugares en su mente pero para acertar en donde estaba era una entre miles. Se para decidido a buscarla pero justo cuando iba a salir aparece sango, ante eso Miroku solo atino a abrazarla

-nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso me tenias preocupado

-excelencia….discúlpeme- llorando en su pecho- todo lo que dije es verdad pero no voy hacer esa promesa

-te entiendo, yo tengo la culpa de ello así que no te preocupes- le levanta la cara para mirarla y seguía llorando

-ya calma…todo esta bien, me lo prometes

-te lo prometo- se seca las lágrimas y se pone mejor

-sango…-lo dijo casi en un susurro pero lo logro escuchar

-¿Qué?- y fue cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero iba a ser lo mas cuidadoso con ella, solo quería que recuerde ese beso tan especial y que nunca lo olvidara en su vida. Se fue aferrando mas a su cuerpo y el beso se iba intensificando mas a tal punto que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno.

Después de eso no dijeron si una palabra, se sentaron juntos a comer pero ese silencio les resultaba muy incomodo. Así que esta vez sango rompió el silencio

-gracias por aguantarme su excelencia

-de nada sango…todo lo hago por ti

¿Por mi?- sorprendida

-claro, o acaso no te has dado cuanto del cambio que he tenido hasta la Srta. Kagome se dio cuenta y me felicito por eso- orgulloso de aquello

-discúlpeme por no haberme dado cuento

-no importa yo sabia que no te ibas a dar cuenta y por eso tenia que mostrarlo de alguna forma- abrazándola de lado- tu serás siempre mi amor incondicional.

Sin más Sango lo vuelve a abrazar aunque sea un mujeriego, pervertido y un caza mujeres, lo amaba tal cual era

Fin

Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, hasta la próxima

Saludos y besos con un gran abrazo

Ayu


End file.
